Open Letter to the NottaLottan Ruling Body
Good evening, I am forced to admit that I find your accusations of me being an incapable ruler rather ironic, given the NottaLottan Government's stance on arguably the two most important and urgent issues facing the world today - Peak Oil and Climate Change. Surely, any claim of being an adequate and responsible governing body that you make must rest on being able to address such issues? Whether you like it or not, these issues need addressing, and sweeping them under the carpet is simply not an option - a fact which you seem to ignore. Aside from a few so-called "scientists" and a handful of journalists, there is no one (and I mean no one) in the field of climatology who denies climate change. The musings of an embittered Scottish lord (who has already been discredited several times, might I add) is not a good basis for an argument. I do feel rather strained while writing this letter, as your micronation has come within an inch of exhausting my patience. Your government seems to assume the worst in everyone, be they renowned scientists, politicians, or even just people who would like to have a decent planet to live on! There is no "conspiracy", there is no "new world order", the UN is not some kind of Orwellian "World Government"... they are trying to ensure that we do not destroy ourselves! Perhaps if you pulled your heads out of the sand and took a good, long, hard look at the world then you would realise this. People are mostly good. Sure, there are going to be some dictators and murderers - there always have been - but most people simply want the best for themselves, and the rest of humanity. It amuses me that you call me "immature". In refusing to acknowledge the overwhelming evidence, the findings of countless scientists, and the stark changes in the global climate system, that is precisely what you are being! Accusing me of deliberately insulting the NottaLottan Holi C (It did sound a lot like a title, you know!) by making a simple error is rather insulting to me, to be quite honest - as is your nitpicking of my phrasing. Certainly, people make mistakes - but then, that's what people do; it's how they learn; and mistakes probably contributed a lot to our present levels of knowledge and technology. And yes, I still think that the NottaLottan government is badly mistaken. But you know what? I'm sorry. Yes, perhaps I come across as rude to you, but that is unintentional. It is a fundamental right of humanity to argue their corner, to criticise what they think is wrong, to try and persuade someone around to their way of thinking. If that was insulting to you, then I am sorry for that. I still hold my views as strongly as ever, and I will continue to defend them. Best regards, Peter Pierre d'Égtavie President of Egtavia --Demontux 20:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Category:Letters